Inside Out (1961 Cartoonist Crossovers Style)
1961 Cartoonist Crossovers' movie-spoof of 2015 Walt Disney and Pixar movie, "Inside Out" It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Angel (Rock & Rule) *Bill - Omar (Rock & Rule) *Newborn Riley - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster) *3 Year Old Riley - Ana (WarioWare) *Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Roy Koopa (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) *Fear - Larry Koopa (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) *Bing Bong - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Mona (WarioWare) *Bill's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Lynnie Raccoon (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Dream Director - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Neon Stars Unicorn (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jordan - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Sherri and Terri (The Simpsons) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) See Also *Inside Out (1961 Cartoonist Crossovers Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1961 Cartoonist Crossovers Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1961 Cartoonist Crossovers Style) - Lisa Simpson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1961 Cartoonist Crossovers Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (1961 Cartoonist Crossovers Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1961 Cartoonist Crossovers Style) - Roy Koopa My Bad *Inside Out (1961 Cartoonist Crossovers Style) - Larry Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1961 Cartoonist Crossovers Style): Soleil Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (1961 Cartoonist Crossovers Style) - Transcripts Gallery Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Joy Bright Heart Raccoon.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Roy Koopa.jpg|Roy Koopa as Anger Larry Koopa.png|Larry Koopa as Fear Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Riley Anderson Category:1961 Cartoonist Crossovers Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Category:Grey delisle Category:Legendary for Category:Lisa simpson Category:Beeetlejuice Category:Simpsons Category:Carebears Category:Super mario bros and others Category:Justin mediamass